The most up to date office type chairs are becoming more and more sophisticated in respect of the different adjustments that can be made to these types of chairs. For example, both the chair back and the chair seat of an office chair may be adjustable to a number of different settings. Typically, each of these settings is adjusted by an individual chair control specific to each setting. All of the chair controls are generally located below the chair seat.
A particularly irritating drawback of the above described chair is that understanding of the use of the controls is often difficult. Much of the difficulty results from the positioning of the chair controls below the chair seat where they are not readily visibly accessible.
In view of the above, the operation of most chair controls is done on a trial and error basis by a person using the chair. That person, until having a full understanding of the chair, which generally comes only after extended chair usage, will try each control to determine its function. This can often be frustrating because the control may move a chair part which has already been set to an appropriate position and will then need resetting which is sometimes, at the very least, an awkward thing to do. In some cases the person may not be able to properly reset the chair which is both frustrating and embarrassing. In even a worse case scenario, the adjustment of the chair part without knowing what will happen, can actually be dangerous. For example, if the seating tension on the chair is reset from a light to a much heavier spring tension, a light weight person sitting on the chair while doing the resetting can be thrown from the chair. Obviously, this is only one of many awkward situations that might be created by the trial and error testing of the chair controls.